1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an RFID label equipped with an RFID circuit element for performing wireless communication of information with the outside, and a label producing device capable of producing the RFID label.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has already been proposed a tape printing device (label producing device) which has a tape serving as a print-receiving material accommodated in a roll within a cartridge (tape cassette) and is adapted to print desired characters onto the tape as it is paid out from the roll and discharge the tape in the form of a label (see, for example, JP,A,2004-155150).
In this related art, the tape printing device includes a roll having wound thereon a base tape (double-sided adhesive tape) equipped with a separation sheet, and a roll having wound thereon a print-receiving tape (film tape) that is bonded onto the base tape. The tape printing device is adapted to perform, while paying out the base tape and the print-receiving tape from these two rolls, predetermined printing on the print-receiving tape, and bond the print-receiving tape on which printing has been performed and the base tape together to prepare a label tape with print, which is then cut into a predetermined length by cutting device to thereby produce a label. Further, at this time, by performing a half-cut at a predetermined position from the front end portion of the label tape with print so as to cut the layers of the label tape with print other than the separation sheet, enhanced convenience is achieved by making it easier for the user to peel off the separation sheet when using the label.
In the above-mentioned related art, however, the half-cutting part is provided at one location for each one label (only on the front end side of the tape), and further the position of the half-cutting part is fixed. As a result, if the tape cutting part due to the cutting device is at a constant pitch at all times, when the length of a print in the label main body (print portion) located on the tape rear-end side with respect to the half-cutting part is short, a large margin portion remains on the tape rear-end side, which is inconvenient because the user must cut off this margin portion after producing the label by him/herself. Alternatively, if the cutting part by the cutting device can be varied in accordance with the print length, since the length of the label (label prior to the peeling of the separation sheet) as a whole that is produced by the label producing device when the print is short also becomes short, which makes the handling of the label difficult for the user, resulting in a deterioration in the ease of handling. That is, in either case, it is difficult to achieve both of eliminating the inconvenience of the user having to perform margin removal by making the length of the label main body portion variable in accordance with the print length and of enhancing the ease of handling by the user by making the length of the label as a whole constant irrespective of the print length.